Our Promise
by Selenas-Chachi0
Summary: Max Russo obtained his wizard powers again. He then find himself falling for a mortal even though they BOTH know that wizards and mortals cannot be together. He lies and she cries although a new twist then comes in mind!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this has taken place after the wizard competition. Alex won and Max got the substation. However, do you remember Alex still has those powers from when they went on their family trip? I know she lost them when she exposed wizardry and I'm just going to pretend that never happened. Justin is now a professor and is now trying to recover his relationship with Juliet still.

**Prologue:**

||Alex's POV||: As we return, there is nothing else but butterflies that are filling my stomach. I can't believe I won the wizard family competition! I feel so new and refreshed and... Mature? Nuh-uh. Not me. I look to my right and see Max come out of the freezer with a down face. I kinda do feel bad for him, with the fact that he is not wizard and me and Justin are! Justin didn't even win the competition!

I walk toward Max and ask, "Are you okay?" He shrugs and just looks down. "I guess," He answers, "But I can't believe Justin got to keep his powers and I didn't!" I put my hand over his shoulder and gave him a friendly pat. All of a sudden, a lightbulb shines in my head.

"Face me." I say. Max adjusts his eyebrow, giving me a confused look. "Why?" He asks.

I sigh and say, "Just do it!" I lay out my palms up and so does he. I place my hands on top of his hands and decided to transfer half of my powers, since I remembered, I have half as much as I have been given!

"I declare you, Max Russo, the– " Max then lets his hands go and widens his eyes. "What are you doing," He asks, "Are you out of your mind?" I shake my head. I then make him recall, "Do you remember when we went on our family trip and I won a wizard competition, winning full powers?"

He nods his head. I then add, "Then don't you realize I won the wizard competition twice already?"

Max opens his mouth in awe and remembers. He then places his hands under mine and says, "Thanks, Alex. You're a good sister!" I shoot him a look and say, "Me? Good? Nuh-uh." Max nods his head and says, "There's my Alex!"

I close my eyes and focus. "I declare you, Max Russo, the family wizard!" Then, a struck of light gleams upon him from head to toe for a few seconds, then vanishes.

Author's note: I know she was supposed to use a wand but I've decided to use it this way because I wanted to make it unique and not completely from what the series has shown because you know, Alex isn't a professor!

**Chapter 1:**

||Max's POV||: I stand behind with Mom, Dad, Alex, Harper and Zeke on the side, since all the chairs were occupied by the other crowd of people. We watch Justin smile at the camera as he shakes Mr. Crumbs' hand. I still can't believe that he is our professor now!

We all clap hands and give Justin standing ovation as he walks off the stage, walking toward us. "Congratulations, Professor Justin!" Mom says. "Thanks you guys!" Justin exclaims. He gives us each a hug.

I hug Justin and then look out into the crowd, feeling bored. I then catch my eye on this girl, looking at me. She gives me a smile and turns her head away. He brown waves sway, turning away her hazel eyes. Her tan skin glows like mine in the spotlight, like mine.

I can't help but keep staring at her walk away. "Max," Alex said, "Let's go home now!" I put my hand in front of my self, signaling her to stop. "Wait, there's a banquet table full of food over there! This event _is_ for Justin! We should eat first."

The whole family glances at each other and Dad says, "Well, there's nothing more than free food! Let's go." We then walk to the long table, staring at all the delicacies sitting there, warm and steaming. My mouth begins to drool as I grab a plate and utensils.

I keep staring as I put one by one portions of food onto my plate. I keep walking until I bump into someone. "Oh sorry!" I look and see it's the girl who was staring at me just a few minutes ago.

She smiles and says, "It's okay!" She then again looks down, scooping a portion of food onto her plate.

||Melissa's POV||: _Say something, Melissa_, I think to myself. I keep scooping food onto my plate and scoot to my left. That boy over there right next to me actually had contact with me! I don't even know why I was looking at him in the first place!

Well, he is cute and has the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. His hair was so curly and cute and he's just my height. I look down in embarrassment for some apparent reason.

"I'm Max," The anonymous boy says, "Max Russo." I look up and see his eyes locked on mine. I put one strand of hair behind my ear and say, "Well my name's Melissa– Melissa Rose."

He gives me a cocked grin and chuckles. "That's a pretty name!" He says. _Max,_ I think in my mind, _I'm sure to remember that!_ I giggle and respond, "Thanks! I like your name too!" My cheeks then flush pink.

I then go to some set up tables outside. I see Max as he follows me but then we part away from each other. He goes to a small crowd of what seems to be his family.

I sigh and walk to the table where my best friend, Holly, my older sister, Alexandria, sit. Holly's eyes turn from red to brown from the sight of seeing me. She asks, "Who's that boy you were talking to?" Alexandria plays around with her food. She's 18, not 8!

"Oh just a new friend I made!" I then stab a sushi roll and place it in my mouth. Holly says, "Hey, what did I tell you? You're a mortal, not a magical being! Don't make friends with anyone unless they are mortals!"

"That's going to be hard since the fact that no one will reveal who they really are!" Alexandria says. Her black pixie blows in the wind, making her seem as if she was some vampire. Her skin is very pale compared to mine!

My smile turned into a straight zip line, feeling so blank. But Max seems so special! There is something about him that just catches my eyes! I keep eating.

Once I finished, I get up and went to throw my plate away.

||Max's POV||: I throw my plate in along with Melissa. I give her a nice smile and say, "So Melissa, you probably wanna hang out sometime?" She looks up and her face begins to flush down. What did I do?

She sighs and says, "I'm sorry, Max, but I can't! I have plans." She then walks away. I catch her hand and stop her asking, "Can I at least text you or something?" She looks at me and thinks for awhile. She then looks across to two girls and sighs at me. "I'm sorry!" She holds my hand with both of hers and then leaves, closing my hand.

I open it to find a small crumpled piece of paper. I open it and find a full set of digits fit for a phone number. I silently fist pump in the air and go back to Alex and Justin.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks me. I shake my head and mumble, "Nothing." I can barely talk, full of excitement.

"Oh puh-lease," Alex says, "When you're happy, _something's_ gone wrong!" I smile and say, "Nothing!" We then leave and go through the portal, heading to the lair, back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

||Max's POV||: I run as fast as I could from all the bullies after me. My hearts beats miles a pace as I try to keep up with my feet. I then hide behind a wall and quietly step into an alley.

I look at graffiti paint spread around, creating colorful images. I then see Alex's initial right on the center, big in red. I look around until I trip onto someone.

"Ow!" She squeaked. Her brush strokes my face with blue paint across my arm. "Hey!" I yell.

I look into those hazel eyes and realize, it's the girl from the wizard world!

"Max?" She asks confused.

I smile and so does she. _Melissa_, I think. I look down and realize that I am still laid on top of her. I get up and help her sprout to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. She looks at her paint brush and say, "Well... Isn't it obvious? I paint here! What about you?" I then hear footsteps and the similar voices of the guys.

I look to my right and see their shadows. I then quickly say, "I need a place to hide!" She then takes my hand and we run off to the bushes, camouflaging.

The one guy says, "He's not here. He's probably at the park in Waverly Place!" they all then ran for it.

Melissa and I stagger out of the bushes. I help her jump off the hill by holding her hand, letting her leap in the air. I catch her in my arms and put her down. It's the first I've hold her like that!

I gaze into her eyes and suddenly felt hungry for a small kiss. She then looks away and say, "Well! I better go off now! See you sometime again, Max!"

I then wouldn't let her go. I held her hand as she turned around and say, "Hey, we still haven't gone to know each other still!" She turns her head, looking down, and asks, "Hey, what happened to that little piece of paper I gave you the other day?"

||Melissa's POV||: I wait for an answer as he chuckles inside the shy grin. His face fades to pink, which makes me smile more than ever! I even still realize we're standing hip to hip in front of each other.

"Well I would've called but I'm really busy," He says, "Wouldn't you be busy because you're a... What magical being are you?" I look around thinking of an idea but I can't. Not to someone like him, especially when we haven't really talked!

I sigh and answer, "To be honest, I'm nothing but a little mortal! My best friend, Holly, is a vampire so that's how I got in the ceremony. Please don't turn me into the Wizard Council!" I squint my eyes and look away, not wanting to hear an answer.

"Don't worry," He says. I open my eyes and feel relieved, "I'm not going to turn you in! I'm a... Mortal too!" That makes things even better!

||Max's POV||: What did I just do? Did I really just tell her that I'm a mortal? Well, I did lose the competition but I regained power from Alex. I just got my wand back for crying out loud!

"Really?" She asks. I snap back to reality and say, "Yeah," I let go of her, leaving space, and continue, "Yeah, I'm a mortal too! My brother is the professor though! That's why I was there!" She nods her head, taking the thought in her mind.

"Cool!" She says. I can see her stomach is enlightening by what I just said. "But don't worry," I tell her, "I'm not gonna turn you to him." She sighs with a smile. I look at her fishtail braid flow along her left shoulder. It suits her!

No words were spoken at first until she said, "Well it's sad that I don't get to see you quite often! I'm moving around to another school and I just moved into a new home." I adjust my eyebrows and ask, "Where?"

"Down in Waverly!" She said. _Oh_, was all I can say. I may live in Waverly but that doesn't mean she can know! Surprises are what girls love.

Melissa checks her watch and says, "Well, I better get going! I have to go home and unpack the rest of my stuff!" I nod my head and she says, "Nice meeting you again, Max!" She gives me a warm hug, takes her bag, then leaves.

**Next day...**

||Melissa's POV||: I sigh and began to feel nervous, like always. I put on my special golden bracelet, which I hope will give me good luck like all the other times.

I see Ian right behind me at the reflection of the full-body mirror. "Do I look okay?" I ask him. He nods his head and says, "Okay, after school, you can wander off to get used to the place but I want you back home by 8 pm. Clear?"

"Clear." I answer him. Why does he got to be so overprotective much? I then carry my bag and head out the door. I walk to school by myself, feeling free.

I walk inside and look for my locker. Swarms of people kept passing by me, bumping into me and not even noticing me. I reach into my bag and look at a piece of paper for my locker number.

All of a sudden, I get hit onto the ground. The crowds of people then get to class, clearing my way. I feel my head, checking for any bump.

"Here," someone's voice says, "Let me help you up!" He reaches out his hand and hoists me back to my feet. His hand feels familiar and so does his voice.

I look at him clearly and there I see Max, giving me an evil grin. It's like he knew this all along! "Max," I say, "You go to school here also? Why didn't you tell me?" I gave him a friendly nudge on his chest, which felt so firm.

He almost falls down but I catch him by holding onto his shoulders. Wow, I can feel his muscles! He gives me a warm welcome hug and gives me a pleasant smile. He asks, "Hey you probably wanna hang out after school at the Waverly Substation?"

I nod my head and say, "Yeah, I'd like that!" We both gaze into each other's eyes like last time and I'm just wanting a kiss from him! I then ask him, "Ih hey, do you know where Locker 24 is?" He chuckles and says, "That's right next to mine! Come with me, I'll show you."

He takes my hand and leads me upstairs. He then gives a slight pound on the locker and says, "Here, I bet your first class is History?" I nod my head and say, "How did you know?"

"I just figured." He shrugs. I smile and opened up my locker. I put books into my bag and was ready for class. I walk and hear Max's voice say, "You do know you're going to get lost, right?"

I loosen up my arms, realizing, _It's true._

I turn around and ask, "Walk with me?" He closes his locker, carrying his bag, and slides his arm, chaining our arms together. We then walk together to class. I put my head on his shoulder as we walk until we walk to a brunette girl, with amazing style! Next to her was a red-haired in a pretzel dress.

"Woah," The brunette says, "Are you two together?" I shake my head and Max says, "No, this is Melissa Rose! She's new and she's in my class. Why?"

"Wait," The redhead said, "Weren't you that girl Max was talking to in Justin's ceremony?" I look at Max and mouthes, _It's okay, she's knows about wizards._ "Yeah!" I answer at the sweetest tone as possible.

She stretches out her hand and says, "Well then, Hi, I'm Harper Finkle! To my left is Alex Russo, Max's sister!" Alex looks at me blankly and says, "I don't shake hands with people."

I nod my head and entered that thought in my head. "Okay then!" Was all I can say. The bell rings and Alex says, "Shoot! Come on, Harper! It's PE, I don't want to miss this one! It's the most decent class of all the others, besides Art!"

She takes her hand and they walk away. Max and I just kept walking to history.

||Max's POV||: Melissa and I kept talking and got to know each other on our way to class.

After, I decided to let her hang out with other people so she can have other friends besides me. I decided to hang out with the guys. One friend, Juan, said, "Hey, have you heard of the new chick that Max was with? What was she like?" All the guys looked at me, saying _Oooh_! I blush and look down, saying, "We're not dating but I want us to."

||Melissa's POV||: "We're not dating but I want us to." I overheard Max from across the hallway. "Hey, Melissa," Nancy, a new friend of mine, asked, "Are you okay?" I look down and don't say anything.

That's what he really thinks of me? He's so sweet! "I'm fine!" I say. I then hear loud footsteps and a voice yell, "There you are, Max Russo!" A huge buff guy stands in front of him, blocking my view.

"Who's that?" I ask Nancy. She answered, "That's Rob! Junior of the school and captain of the football team!" Holly then comes and asks me, "Isn't that the boy you were talking to the other day?" I nod my head, "Come here!" She takes my hand and brings me closer to the battle scene.

Rob holds up Max in the air, tugging onto his shirt. Max, feeling so much pain inside, squints his eyes, preparing for a punch in the face.

"What are you going to do with him?" I ask Rob. He looks at me, clenching his fists. "Isn't it obvious," He exclaims, "I'm going to finish him off for stuffing dirty trash in my locker!"

He throws a punch in his face and I can see his eye, starting to blacken.

I look to Holly and mouth, _Help him for me!_ Holly rolls her eyes and pushes Rob to the wall. She clenches her fist and says, "Stop it! No more or else!" Rob hesitates and runs away from her. I think he saw her eyes turn red!

I run to Max, watching him feel so helpless. Justin then comes over and asks, "Max, are you okay?" He shakes his head and I carry him up. I say, "We should probably take him home." Justin then says, "Alex, Harper, can you help take Max home? As president, I am supposed to be o school ground at all school times!"

Alex groans and says, "Will you excuse me from school then?" Justin sighs and nods his head. Alex's face lightens and says, "Come on, Max! Let's go home."

His arm is around mine and the other around Harper. I look back at Holly and mouth, _Thank you!_ She gives me a wink and walks away.

||Max's POV||: I wake up to find myself on the orange couch at home. I see Melissa's face, glowing in the spotlight. She holds a cloth in your hand and asks me sweetly, "Hey, how are you doing?" I nod my head and mumble, "I guess I'm okay." She giggles, which sounds so cute. I badly want her mine, like badly!

"Melissa," Mom says, "Thanks for helping my Maxie! Are you two... together?" She shakes her head and smiles. "We're just best friends." She says.

"One more favor," Mom asks, "Can you help him up to his room? There are guests coming over tonight." Alex comes in and says, "It's my boyfriend, Mason! And Justin's girlfriend, Juliet!"

I get up and Melissa's by my side, walking up the metallic staircase.

I still feel a little hazy but I'm back to my senses at least! Melissa helps me up the stairs, making sure I don't break a fall. We enter my room, which is cluttered in junk in the corner.

"Hmm," Melissa says, "Not as messy as I thought!" She lays me on the bend and she sits on a hammock. She sighs and says, "I heard what you said earlier at school."

I frown came upon her face and she looks away. _Oh no,_ I think to myself. She then looks at me with innocent puppy eyes, watering up.

"No," I say, "I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that so my friends wouldn't date you." She gives me a look and asks, "Why not?" My face then blushes red. I can hear her giggle once more and she stands up, walking next to me.

She puts her head on my shoulder. I smile and lean my head on hers. I then say, "Melissa, I like you. A lot." I look to her, seeing her smiling at me. At all angles, she's beautiful. Even during history class, she was participating like a brainiac!

"Me too." She answered. He face blushed pink, showing off her dimples in her smiles. "Wanna start this whole thing over and maybe take a long walk in the park?" I ask.

She sighs and takes out a small wet cloth from inside her bag. She dabs it wet under my eye and says, "Sure. Wanna go now?"

She hands me a mirror and my black eye seems to look it's healing. It looks healed enough that it's barely black anymore. "It's gonna heal by tomorrow, I guarantee it!" I nod my head and say, "Thanks! And sure, let's go to the park now!"

We head and walked over to the park. We saw a little kid's playground and Melissa comments, "Oh how cute!" We run off and slid down the slide backwards. We land at the very end and looked at each other side by side.

I then gave her a Kiss on the cheek. She smiled so innocently and kissed me back. We then took a long walk along the grass, holding each other's hand.

It started getting cold so I put my jacket over her shoulders. She puts her arms through her sleeves and says, "Aww! Thanks." She puts her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her. The sweater's kind of big on her but it looks fine.

We then walked back to the Substation, grabbing a sandwich to eat. I made her a grilled cheese and we halved it up.

"Mmm," She says, chewing on the indulgence, "This is good!" I spotted some crumbs on her lower lip and say, "You got something over there!" I point to it and she says, "Oh I'll get a napkin!" I then use my thumb and brush it off.

"Aww!" Alex and Harper say. Melissa glances at them and looks back at me, startled. "That is such a cute date!" Alex says.

||Melissa's POV||: I smile at Max and flush in embarrassment, but in a good way. Max scratches the book of his head, which I find so attractive. I don't know why. A blonde girl then walks down the spiral stairs and calls, "Alex, Harper, Justin wants you guys upstairs! And so does Mason!"

She then looks at me and says, "Hey, Max, this one is actually not bad! She's pretty!"

I smile and say awkwardly, "Thank you! You're pretty too!" She must be Justin's girlfriend. She's actually not bad!

"Melissa," Max said, "This is Juliet Van Heusen, Justin's girlfriend! Juliet, this is my... Uhmm..." He probably doesn't know if it's official. "Girlfriend!" I say, making a small wave in the air. "Yeah!" Max says.

Juliet then reaches her hand and says, "Hi, nice to meet you!" I then see fangs in her teeth. "Oh, you're a vampire!" I say.

She covers her teeth with her hand and says, "Well, yeah! You're one too?"

I shake my head and simply said, "Mortal! But my best friend's a vampire." She smiles and asks, "Oh what's her name?"

"Holly May." I say. He smile grows bigger and says, "Oh hey I know her! She's my cousin's cousin! That's so cute how we're all relating in this tiny world! Okay I'm gonna go!" She walks away awkwardly and escalated up the green metallic stairs.

I then check my watch and say, "Dangit, I'm late!" I take my bag and tell Max, "I gotta head home or else my brother will _kill_ me!"

Max then follows me and says, "Well, hey, I'll walk you home!" I look at him and say, "I don't think that's a good idea!" I head out the door and find myself walking in the pouring rain. Max, from behind me, put the hood over my head and asks, "Why not?"

I say, "Well, let's just say he's overprotective! He doesn't want me coming home late because I was on a date!" He nods his head and says, "Ah, okay! But wait, I need to give you something."

"Wh–" I say but before I can finish the word, I feel his lips pressed on mine. Our first kiss in the pouring rain, how sweet!

I smile and he says, "You can go now!" I give him a quick peck on the cheek and then run home.

||Max's POV||: The next day, I stayed at home, so my eye can heal a little more. It did heal but I just pretended that it still throbs. "Maxi," Mom says, "How about you call Melissa to come over later and show her some of your wizarding tricks!"

Dad then stopped her and said, "No, he can't! Isn't she a mortal or something?" I nod my head and say, "Yeah but her best friend's a vampire so she knows all about the wizard world and that stuff!"

He nods his head and said, "Then yeah, why don't you invite her over? I haven't seen her yesterday because I was with Justin, helping him pick out a tux."

I shrug and say, "I don't think she would come!"

Mom then comes to me behind the orange couch and asks, "Why not? Did something happen last night when you were in the park?" I shake my head and say, "No, it's because she came home last night and she texted me how her brother got mad at her. He's overprotective!"

They all nod heads and say, "Don't worry, she's going to be fine!" Mom adjusts the icepack under my eye, making my eye nub and sting crazy!

||Melissa's POV||: I meet up with Holly, who puts her books in her locker. We walk to the cafeteria and she says, "You really like this Max boy, do ya!" I nod my head and blush. I'm already head over heels when I hear or see his name.

"But you do know he's a wizard, right?" She says. I look at her with my right eyebrow up. "No, he isn't!" I stated. Holly disagrees, saying, "Yeah, he is! He has that wizard scent."

I pick up my plate of food and place it on the tray. As we walk to our table, I say, "Well the rest of his family are wizards." Holly says, "Well, he is also one too, apparently! Even if he really is, he'll eventually have to break up with you! Wizards cannot date mortals unless they are willing to give up their powers."

I shake my head and just ignored what she said. I start stabbing my food with a fork and pop it in my mouth. Holly pushes a lock of her pixie hair back, behind her ear and begins eating.

No, it can't be. Besides, our relationship cannot start with a lie.

Author's note: **PLEASE** leave any review, follow this story and favorite it and do the same with my profile, **please**? THANKS! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

||Melissa's POV||: After school, Alex approaches me. "Hey, Melissa," Alex says, "Wanna come over and visit Max?" I shake my head and say, "Not today!" She gives me an odd look and asks, "Why not?"

"Because," I sigh, "I have to stay home after school later today for coming home late from our date. I even lied to him that I have a date! I told him I was late because I had to organize my stuff for school. I can't get into anymore trouble!" I can see her eyebrows shot up and has an expression on her face, as if she has a plan.

"But you won't!" Alex says. I turn around and ask, "What are you up to..."

"I'll change time when you come home! I have a time spell." She said. "You'd really do that for me?" I ask.

She shrugs and sighs, saying, "Well, Max seems to like you a lot. I can tell by his face that every time he sees you, he turns nuts! He kept talking to me nonstop about you after you left last night! I DO NOT WANT THAT HAPPENING TONIGHT."

I laugh and nod my head. "Ok then! Will the spell wear off?" She nods her head and says, "Yeah, I'll make it wear off after half an hour." I smile and give her a huge hug.

"Thank you!" I say. She says so sweetly, "You're very welcome!" She does has a nice side also. "Besides, I need to get to know you more since your his girlfriend! Walk with me." She says.

We head over to the Substation and went upstairs. It's a good thing I was prepared! I rented his favorite movie, Stand By Me, for him. I was going to give it to him this morning at school but he texted me that he couldn't come!

Alex opens the door and yells out, "I'm home!" Mrs. Russo stands there happily, taking out a tray of food out of the oven.

Harper is right next to her, saying, "Oh hi, Melissa! Nice to see you!"

I give a warm smile and say, "Hi, Harper! Nice to see you, too."

It feels so warm and cozy here in this home. It's definitely not like my place, where everything is held almost against their will. At home, things are just too serious around!

"Where's Max?" I ask. Mrs. Russo, placing the tray on the counter, says, "He's in his room, resting!" I nod my head and ask, "May I go up there to say hi?"

They all smile and nod their heads. "Sure, sweetie," Mrs. Russo says, "And if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here!"

A knock on the door was heard and Alex asked, "Who's there?" She leaned her ear against the wooden door and the voice answered, "It's Juliet! Can I come in?"

Alex swiftly opens the door and gestures her in. "Hi, Mrs. Russo," Juliet says, "I was wondering if Justin's around!"

Justin walks down the stairs and opens his arms for a big hug with Juliet. They close and tightly, so warm and pleasant. That reminds me, I better go upstairs!

I climbed up the yellow spiral staircase and knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Max asked. "It's me!" I say. Nothing was heard until suddenly, the door opens and Max quickly huddles me in his arms. He closes the door behind me and gives me a huge hug.

"Aah!" I say surprised. His hug is so tight that even my chest is beginning to hurt against his. He let's go and says, "Hey!" I smile and spot a tv with a dvd player.

I hold up the dvd case and his mouth immediately drops. "You rented it for me?" he asks amazed. I nod my head and popped the dvd in. It started playing and I sat down on the floor.

"No, you don't deserve that!" Max says from his chair. I look up at him and ask, "Don't deserve what?"

He answered, "Sitting on the floor! Come here." He pats his lap so I sat on it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lean my head on his shoulder, and continued watching.

||Max's POV||: As the movie was over, Melissa's eyes were sound asleep. She looks so cute when she's asleep, actually! I quickly grab my phone from my back pocket and took a silent photo of us together.

Her eyes open and she asks sleepily, "Is the movie over?" I nod my head and kiss her cheek.

She checks her watch and said, "Oh I better go! Ian's going to kill me again!" She quickly grabs her bag and gives me one gentle peck goodbye.

"Wait," I say, "How about we use the magic carpet? I may not be a wizard but I still know how to control those things." She nods her head and gives me a look.

_She's curious_, I think to myself, _but of what_?

"We have to bring Alex, although," She says. I raise an eyebrow and she added, "She has a plan." I nod my head and we head out.

Alex comes along and we walk to the roof. Alex climbs aboard, taking control and I come next. I look back at Melissa, who looks quite scared.

I stretch out my hand and say, "It's gonna be okay. Trust me?" She nods her head and says, "I trust you."

"Aww," Alex says, "Now come on, we don't have all day here!" She climbs aboard and sits right beside me. I wrap my arms around her for protection.

We soar through the sky and she seems to have fun with it. The wind flowing through that straight hair makes her look like a beautiful model who has natural beauty, not people who deprive themselves stick thin to fit in.

During the ride, Melissa looks at me and asks, "Can you promise me something?" I nod my head and say, "Anything! What?" She looks out to the sky and say, "Just promise me our relationship won't be filled with lies, not even one?"

My breathe holds under my tongue. _Too late,_ I think. "Yeah, I promise." We pinky cross our fingers and gives each other a gentle kiss on the lips. Hers on mine feels the sweetest taste I've ever come to.

"Ew," Alex comments, "No PDA in the back, okay?" We both giggle and chuckle. Her giggles are just making my heart skip beats a second.

We finally land and she hops off. She said, "Thanks, Max!" She gives me a gentle warm kiss and walks to her door.

Ian opens it and says, "You're an hour late again!" As they talk, I can hear and see Alex, waving her wand and whispering, "_I am very late so change the time, change it to one hour before nine, pm!_" A whip of magic soars through the sky and heads for all the clocks in the household.

"No I'm not," Melissa says, "Don't you see the clock?" She points to a big clock hanging on the wall above the fireplace. Ian then grimaces into confusion.

I fly the carpet high in the sky with Alex by my side. We try to hide so we won't expose our wizardry.

From the sky, we then see Melissa walk inside. Ian closes the door behind her and the night has ended for me. Oh, I already miss her already!

A thought came to mind, what if she's curious if I'm really a wizard or not?

||Melissa's POV||: I walk to the terrace from my bedroom and climb up to the roof. I bend my legs up to my chest, and lean my chin on my knees. I don't care if there was any wind blowing upon my face but all in my mind was, _Is he really a wizard or not?_

I don't want my love to be wasted at all! But, Max is not like the other guys I've seen or dated. There is just something about him that sweeps me off my feet.

I look down and slowly watch the town disappear into emptiness. I hear sirens ringing from fire trucks, birds nesting, trees swaying in the wind, with leaves ruffling. I hear that every night, which makes me feel so calm and peaceful.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asks me. It's Holly, I know it. I turn around and see Juliet instead. She said, "I was flying over the city and saw you sitting down. What's wrong?"

I sigh and just say, "Nothing." Juliet sits besides me, trying prevent her wings from pushing me off the edge. It's so big and it crackles almost like papyrus paper. She shakes her head, "No, it's not nothing! I can tell by your scent! It's about," She sniffs me, which felt very awkward, "It's about Max? What did he do to you?"

I just simply sigh, looking down to the streets. I would tell her but I'm just so afraid to hear the results. I mean, what if he is a wizard, then what would I do? I guess there would be no other option but to break up with him.

Face it, I would have to if he was because he lied to me from the start, wizards and mortals cannot be together, and also, I wouldn't want to waste my life, falling love with someone that I can no longer be with later on.

I say, "He didn't do anything wrong! Just that... He's so sweet!" Juliet's smile increases to almost an ear to ear smile. She gives me a hug and says, "Aww! You guys are going to be together forever!"

Juliet then takes a stand and spreads her wings. To be honest, they actually don't look that bad! I wonder what it is like to fly just by yourself, having wings.

She then says, "Well I better go! I don't want the sun to rise up at my face! Bye!" She then flies away, soaring through the sky.

I can hear her wings flap and swift as she makes sharp turns.

I then just went back down to the terrace to go inside my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

||Max's POV||: I climb onto the magic carpet and fly away to the sky. I fly to Melissa's house and spot the terrace to her room. Her curtains aren't even closed, leaving it visible for me to see her sleep on that little bed.

She's crawled up in a ball, with the blanket over her back. It actually looks cute! Then, Alexandria comes into her room. I fly quickly to hide. But still try to find a spot where I can see things clearly.

"Melissa," She says, shaking her shoulders, "Wake up! It's a Saturday so you can roam around!" Melissa easily rises and flips her brown curls away from her face.

She stretches her arms and grimaces at Alexandria. She then falls back to her sleep.

Alexandria shrugs and says, "Ok, but it's a beautiful day outside! I suggest you get some fresh air." She then leaves her room, closing the door behind her.

Melissa then gets up and turns on her iPod player, starts looping songs, like _Should've Kissed You_ by Chris Brown. She then break dances a little and then stretches out her legs and arms.

I giggle a little to myself. This is really cute to see her like this! Melissa then flinches and looks out the window. She puts her palm to her mouth, realizing she just danced in her room, visibly.

She walked to the windows and closed the curtains.

A few minutes later, she opens them dressed up nicely in black Chachi pants, a blank tank top with my jacket over it. She smiles and twirls in my jacket.

She grabs her iPod and then was about to head out. I jump off from the carpet and land on the terrace. I knock on her glass sliding door and she turns around.

She smiles so sweetly and opens the door. "How did you get up here?" I look around to try to find something that can make up for my reason. "I took the stairs!" I answer.

"You really got to put the latch down to extend the staircase?" She asked. I nod my head and said, "And then I rearranged it back together."

She nods her head and said, "Ok then..." We then go inside to walk downstairs. Before i leave the door, I quickly swipe my wand out and wave it to make the carpet fly back home.

I then kept walking behind her side. I grabbed her hand and held onto it.

I ask her, "Hey, what happened that fishtail braid on you that I used to see?" She chuckles and said, "I'm just too lazy to braid my hair at the moment!" I shake my head and pat the edge of her bed, tell her to sit down. She did and I sit right behind her.

I brush her hair with my fingers and split it into two. I start beaiding her long soft brown hair, forming it to a fishtail braid. Ten minutes later, I put it on her left shoulder and handed her a hand mirror.

Her mouth opens in surprise and she says, "Max! I like it, how did you know how to braid a fishtail like this?" I shrug and say, "Well, one time I lost a bet to Alex so I had to braid her hair for a whole month." She smiles and kisses me, whispering in my ear, "Thank you!"

We go downstairs, I then stop her from taking any other step downstairs and wrap my arms around her.

She quietly squeals and looks up to me. I kiss her neck and then let go of her.

There, I see Alexandria, grabbing her purse. She looks up at me and says, "Why hello there!" She looks at Melissa, signaling her trouble.

"Alexandria, this is my... Boyfriend.." Melissa says. I can hear Alexandria gasp but stay calm. She then comes to me and gives me a hug. "Well then," She says, "This is so cute! But how are you going to tell Ian?"

Ian, the over-protector of the family. He is also basically like the father of the family. Ever since Melissa's mom died, her father then vanished and disappeared. Melissa told me that he thought he wasn't fit up to take care of three children by himself.

I can feel Melissa, squeezing her hand on mine. She's getting nervous, I can tell.

"I don't know," She said, "But I'm just not gonna tell him now!" Alexandria winked and said, "Smart!" She tousled her hair and asked me, "So what's your name?"

"Max Russo." I say. She smiles and points to the door. "You guys are free to go! Just be back home around 9!"

Melissa and I run to the door and Melissa said, "Clear!" We close the door behind us and walk through the park to the Waverly Substation.

We arrived and lead Melissa upstairs.

We go to the kitchen so I can make her breakfast. I cook her eggs and bacon with a side of hash browns, like how a diner would serve. She smiled and said, "Aww! Thanks, Max. Here, half it with me!" I then grab a fork and eat with her.

We sit side by side, with my arm around her. This is how I would want to spend my morning with her!

||Melissa's POV||: After we ate, I volunteered to wash the dishes. I then lean across the table and give him a passionate kiss. He takes my hand and comes close to me.

All of a sudden, he bends down and hoists me up over his shoulder. I would squeal but I don't want him to stop being this sweet...

He throws me onto the couch and starts to play wrestle with me. He's so strong with his arms. He pins me down to the couch so easily! I start panting because I can't handle his strength.

He and I laugh as we wrestle each other and then he leans down and kisses me. I take my jacket off, since it already feels so hot in the room. I hear him whistle and I throw the jacket at his face.

I roll my eyes and just went to sit on his lap. His arms wrap around my side and my thigh. He keeps his breathe near my neck, whispering, "You're safe in my arms."

I smile, then kiss his cheek gently and watch tv with him. I then hear footsteps coming from downstairs. It's Harper!

She spots us and says, "Aww! You guys are going to be together forever!" max then looks at me with a smile, holding onto my hand. He wants to be with me forever? How sweet of him!

Harper comes over to us and asks, "Should I take a picture of this whole thing to put in a little scrapbook?" We both raise an eyebrow and tell Harper, "We don't have a scrapbook!"

Harper flings her hand in the air and says, "Ah, then I have one for you! Here, Max, do you have a camera?"

Max hands her his cell phone camera and she takes a picture of the two of us. She then said, "Aww! I wish Zeke was like this to me!" I smile slightly and give her a look where I just want to be alone with Max. So does he!

Harper then hands Max the cell phone and then leaves. He shows me the picture and I comment, "I actually like that picture of us!"

He shrugs and says, "Well hey, maybe this whole scrapbook thing can work for us! Would you want to keep it?" I gesture my arms with a sigh and say, "Well I don't know! Maybe we should keep it in a secret place."

"My room?" He asks. I nod my head and Harper comes back, holding a red book in her hands.

She hands it to me and says, "Here you go! You can start now on your very own scrapbook together!" I smile and give Harper a pleasant hug. "Thank you, Harper!" I say.

"Oh you're so welcome," She says, "Max, she's a keeper! Don't loose her!" I let go and walk with Max. We head upstairs and print out the photo. There was also an additional of me and him. But, this one's of me sleeping?

"Max," I say, "Was this from the other day?" He nods his head guiltily with an evil smile. I nudge him on the chest and he lands in his room.

He pulls me in and closes the door behind me, kissing me passionately. I'm already begging for air but he just won't stop until the next minute. He let's go, knowing that I needed air.

I shiver, for the fact that the temperature here is friggin cold! I rub my arms for warmth. Max wraps his arms around me and seats me on the edge of his bed. He gets up and hands me a black sweater. I put it on and it may be a little baggy but it fits fine. "Thanks!" I say sweetly.

I then see something in his closet, hiding under a pile of clothes. I get up and pick it out and find a ukelele. I hand it to Max and he asks, "What?"

He sits down cross-legged on the floor, holding onto the ukelele. I lay down with my stomach flat on the ground and my feet dangling in the air in back of me. I lean on my knuckles and have my elbows stand on ground.

"Sing to me," I say, "Even if you're terrible!" He chuckles and says, "I can't!"

"Then why is there a ukelele in your room anyway?" I ask. He shrugs and begins to tune his ukelele. He strums and sings me a lovely song from his heart. His voice may be a little rusty but his heart sounds so pure.

When he finishes, I clap and comment, "You were great! Why are you so afraid?"

He shrugs and says, "I don't want to make a fool of myself around a pretty girl!" I blush and kiss him on the cheek. I whisper, "You never make a fool of yourself! No matter what you do."

He smiles and puts the ukelele away. He then cups half of my face and kisses me. I close my eyes, feeling as if time just stopped for me. Our tongues twist for once but I let go.

This kiss was long, gentle, and sweet, once we let go, I gasp silently for air. I then hear my stomach growl and I cover it. Max moves my hand away and says, "Come on, let's get something to eat! It's probably lunch time already."

Then, I thought swirls in my head. I say, "Let's have a baking date!"

_Author's note_: **Please** **review**, I wanna see how I'm doing on writing this whole fan fiction thing so far, and please **follow** this story because it's not over yet, believe me. Not yet. and **favorite** the story and my profile! **Thanks** (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

||Max's POV||: I hold her hand as we go downstairs and I ask her, "Okay then, what do you want to bake?" Melissa brushes her chin with her hand and answers, "How about cookies?"

I nod my head and get the dough. Melissa brings out the trays and spreads foil on top of it. We roll the cookie dough and place it on the foil in equal alignment. I then find a bag of flour and then sneakily sprinkle some onto her hair.

She makes a face and then gets water and splashes it on me. We put the tray inside the oven and let it bake as we have our little food fight.

Melissa then grabs a portion of cookie dough and smears it across my lips, exclaiming, "Aha!" I then grab a towel, twirl it tight, and then flick it, hitting her hard on her hip.

She squeals and turns around, throwing flour in my face. I sprinkle water on her face and now her hair is wet. She tries to run away but I wrap her with the towel and bring her close to me. I then gave her a kiss on the lips, letting her taste the cookie dough.

She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. She then gives me a passionate kiss, enjoying the moment. She lets go, leaving our noses touch, and our smiles visible. We stand in front of each other, hip to hip, my hands around her waist, forehead to forehead, and nose to nose.

We then part away from each other, with her saying, "We both better clean up!" I shrug and was about to take out my wand. _Wait_, I yell to myself, _She thinks you're a mortal_! I slide it back in and just grab a wet cloth, wiping her face clean. She did the same with me and we just went to get new clothes.

I look in my closet and hand her a plain t-shirt, while she wears her tank top underneath. Her pants look fine so nothing needed to change. Unlike me, I needed to change completely.

I change in my closet and come out. All of a sudden, the door opens and Alex says, "There's cookies in the oven and they're ready! Harper is cooling them off right now for you guys! Can we have some?"

Melissa turns around and says, "It's up to Max on this one! I don't mind."

I answer Alex, "Well, sure BUT only one!" Alex nods her head and walks downstairs, grabbing one.

Melissa and I went downstairs and shared the cookies together. All of a sudden, a flash is heard from Harper's camera. She said, "Aww! Here, I added another one! I'm gonna go print it out."

She then heads upstairs, chewing on her cookie. There, in front of Melissa, is Alex eating her cookie. I ask, "How is it?"

She chews and makes an _OK_ expression on her face. "It's pretty good!" she states.

Melissa giggles and sat right next to me. Under the table, I hold onto her hand. Honestly, I don't want to let her go even if I have to later on!

Alex the slips out her wand from her right boot and said, "This cookie needs some chocolate in it!" She waves her wand and the cookie appears with chocolate chips.

Alex tastes a bite and closes her eyes, enjoying the indulgence. She then leaves.

||Melissa's POV||: I then look to Max and say, "Max, I need to ask Alex something. May I be excused?" I then show him my innocent hazel eyes and he answers, "Fine, go!"

I smile and let go of his hand. My palms are already starting to clamor from holding his too much! I run after Alex outside to the Substation.

"Alex," I call out, "I need to ask you something!" I tug on her arm and she scowls, "Hey! This shirt's new!" "Sorry," I say, "Do you know where your lair is? We need to talk some place private."

Alex then holds onto my arm and we enter the freezer. It was actually the lair! I close the door and I explain, "Alex, there were things going on lately with me and Max. Holly told me that he was still a wizard. And you know how wizards and mortals can't be together! Now I wonder, is he really?"

She tangles her fingers through her hair and blows air from her mouth. She sighs and says, "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

Tears immediately pried through my eyes and I can suddenly feel my cheeks burn red. My heart quickly dropped as I suddenly look down. "Ok." I mumble. As I would turn around, Alex stops me and asks, "Wait, didn't he tell you?"

I shake my head and I said, "He told me he was a mortal!"

Guess our relationship has started through a lie! Tears are already reaching the end of my collar of my sweatshirt. I run away and out to home. From a distance, I hear Alex yell, "Wait, Melissa!" However, I ignored it.

Max Russo, you turned my life upside down, but I don't think you will ever rotate it back to normal.

_Author's note_: **Please** **review**, I wanna see how I'm doing on writing this whole fan fiction thing so far, and please **follow** this story because it's not over yet, believe me. Not yet. and **favorite** the story and my profile! **Thanks** (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

||Alex's POV||: My heart sank when I saw Melissa run away brokenhearted. I feel bad for her! Just to see Max break her heart like that, well not directly, but you know what I mean!

I would try to catch up to her but she's already at half the block, which is _way_ too far for me! Up from the tables, Justin comes and asks me, "What happened to Melissa?"

I tell him, "Max lied to her about being a mortal." Justin paused, giving a small frown and then said, "Okay then!"

I open my mouth in disbelief and tell him, "Justin, we need to do something! I don't know about you but I find Melissa and Max a very good couple! You can see by the way they look at each other. You're the professor, do something! Plus, do you want Max to start dating another lunatic again?" I then hit him in the arm and he flinches.

"Ow," He exclaims, "I may be the professor, but there is no way I will un-rule that! Laws are made for a reason, you know, Alex!"

I open my mouth and say, "Well then what about you and Juliet? Me and Mason, huh? They're both monsters, yet they're dating us, wizards! It's the same as a wizard with a mortal."

He gives me a look and said, "Good point!"

I then can't believe I'm doing but I'm about to beg. "Justin, please," I say sadly, "Do it for them!"

He sighs and said, "Fine! What are we going to do?"

I open my mouth, but I can't find a strategy for it. I pause and then say, "I don't know but all I know is is that I'm gonna lecture, Max! Why don't you find photos of them happy for Max's stupid scrapbook."

I then walk upstairs and yell out, "Max!" I slam the door behind me and he flinches. "What?" He asks.

"You're an idiot!" I say. "Gee, what a nice thing to say!" He says sarcastically. I sigh and palmface my forehead. "How dare you lie to Melissa that you're a mortal! You broke her heart in half that she went home." Max stood up and asked, "Really? I made her cry?"

Justin then comes in with a stack of photos and said, "Here, Max! Photos of you and Melissa for your little scrapbook thingy." He throws it upon the table and Max glances through them.

He asked, "How did you get these? These weren't even taken!" Justin answers, "We're wizards! It's from the huge crystal ball in the lair."

His eyes began to water for once. "Max, are you crying?" I ask. He looks up and wipes them away. He then just silently walked to his room.

I look to Justin and ask him, "What are we going to do? Now _he_ is brokenhearted too."

Justin takes out his wand and scratches his back with it. _Ew,_ I think to myself,_ why does Juliet find this so attractive?_ A knock then came upon the door.

I open and there is Mason, in a nice green sweater vest and pants. He greets me, "Hey, Alex! I smelled a scent of cookies over here."

"Max and Melissa made them." I said.

Mason asked confusingly, "Max and who?" "Melissa," I answer, "Max's girlfriend, or at least not anymore! Max lied to her about being a mortal!"

Mason said, "Then why don't he just give up his powers for her? I mean, I haven't seen him use it really lately!"

My face lightened and said, "Mason, that's actually not a bad idea!"

||Melissa's POV||: I look out at the sunset, falling to darkness. I sigh and just close my eyes, letting peace come to me. I then hear my phone vibrate multiple times.

After the fifth time, I couldn't stand it. I turned on my phone to find five messages from Max.

_Max_: hey r u ok?

We need to talk.

Please talk to me!

I just ignored it. I went inside my room and closed my eyes. Tears fell through and dripped onto the bed covers. I sob quietly and cried myself to sleep.

||Max's POV||: I walk to my locker and open it. I exchange my books and finally see Melissa walk to her locker. She just looks at me and then opens up her locker.

I tell her, "You can't ignore me forever!" She slams her locker in front of me and leaves. I then see her with Robert. They both sit down on a bench and I can overhear their conversation.

Robert asks her what's wrong and Melissa just answers, "I just had a fight with Max." Robert then puts his arm around her shoulder, feeling her fishtail braid.

He leaned his head upon hers and rubbed her left shoulder for comfort. He said, "It's alright, Melissa! Well you know who is single? This guy.." He then points to himself, starting to lean toward her lips.

I then walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I bring him close to me and started clenching my fists. A crowd of student then make a huge circle around us. Melissa stands up, building up panic inside.

Rage rises up inside me and next thing you know, I throw Robert a punch. I just gave him a black eye and he started to run away. Melissa looked at me grievously and just quickly fast-walked to class without saying a word.

||Melissa's POV||: School was just terrible today! I mean Robert was just leaning a nice shoulder on me, well until I saw that kiss coming towards me. My phone then beeps from Max.

_Max_: Fine, if u don't want to tlk right now, i'm fine with that. Tonight at 8 pm, come to the park and meet me at the fountain. If u come, great, but if u don't, I guess it's officially over and I'll stop bothering u.

My eyes look at the screen and I think in my mind, _Should I really come?_ I sigh and hear wings flap down behind me. "I told you so," Holly says from behind, "Are you going because you have less than fifteen minutes and it takes 20 minutes to get to the park!"

I raise an eyebrow and ask curiously, "Were you sneaking through my phone in the sky? How is that even possible?"

She chuckles and says, "It's one of my vampire abilities!" Hmm... I wish I could be a vampire!

Holly then says, "Melissa, I don't want to see you hurt! Are you ready to move on?" I pause, thinking for a minute, and then shake my head. Holly then spreads her wings and says, "Hop on! I'll fly you there!"

I hesitantly land on her back and she starts soaring through the sky. The wind blows through my hair, making my straight hair flow so thin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

||Melissa's POV||: We finally descend to the ground and I jump off. I then see Max, throwing a penny into the fountain. I wonder what his wish was! "His wish was for him to be forgiven by you." Holly answers.

I look back to her and smirk, "Can you stop reading my mind? That's creepy! But thanks anyway for giving me a ride." Holly gives me a wink and flies away.

Stars dart through the sky and I hear Max's voice calling me. I flinch and turn around, running into a tree. I can hear Holly laughing in the sky. I get up and blow leaves away from my face. I then walk up to him and ask, "What?"

He explains, "Melissa, I'm so sorry for lying to you this whole time–" I interrupt him, "And I'm sorry for actually trusting you in our promise, that our relationship will never start and last with a lie!"

He holds my neck so gently that I don't want him to let go. I then flinch and pull away from him. "Melissa, I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?" Max pleads.

I look at him with puppy eyes and answer, "I don't know! Because how can you mend a broken relationship with a mortal and a wizard?"

He sighs and said, "I'm sorry I ever lied to you! I just wanted to be with you. You're an amazing girl, Melissa! You're not like the other girls I go out with or am friends with. You're special."

That moved me. I look away, trying not to fall for him but I think it's too late!

I still listen to his voice, "You're beautiful, smart, funny, my everything! I just want you to forgive me and I wish everything was back to normal." I turn my head to look at him but before a second, I find myself kissing him.

Our lips pressed but his tongue opening my mouth. He twists his tongue with mine and he is not letting go for some reason. I pull away but he pulls me back in for more.

Those unexpected kisses! Hits me every time.

I then let go and look at him and blush. He then says, "By the way, nice entrance!" He flicks off some leaves in my hair and said, "Wait, hold up a minute."

I freeze, wondering if there was anything in my head. "Stay still..." All of a sudden, he hits my forehead, which smacks me to the ground.

"OW!" I yell. He said, "Sorry! There was a bug on your forehead!" Ew.

I don't feel any sorry for him because he broke my heart first, and worse. And now I think he broke my forehead!

Max then said, "You know, I am willing to give up my powers for you!" My heart started to mend a little, but not much.

"Really?" I ask. He nods his head. The ends of my mouth seem to increase very little but I shake my head and say, "No, I wouldn't let you do that! You're a wizard! Wizards are amazing with their powers."

Max smiled and said, "You really think so?" I nod my head. Just at that moment, that smile, it just makes me smile as well.

I look down and tell him, "You know maybe this whole wizard thing could work out! I'm sorry, Max." He chuckles and said, "No, I'm sorry for not telling you that I was still a wizard in the first place!" We give each other a tight hug and a kiss.

Ok, maybe I will commit my time with this wizard. Even if we won't be together forever, I know that to I need to embrace the time I have left while I still have it.

Max said, "It's a good thing you forgave me because guess what?" He uses his wand and waves it, making a blanket, a basket, and a ukelele appear.

We sit down and comment, "Ok now I'm kinda glad that you're a wizard!" He takes out a five foot long sandwich and we eat off the ends. Then, our lips meet. Although, I kinda find it gross since our mouths were covered in lettuce, ham, mayo, and swiss cheese. We laugh and swallow our food.

Then, Max, turns my chin to face him and gives me a gentle kiss. He scoots me closer and he carries me onto his lap. He rubs my sides and I wrap my arms around his neck.

I let go and smile. He comments, "You know these past hours, I was missing you like crazy! It felt like hours turned into decades! I'm glad we're back together." I blush red and said, "I have to admit, I kinda missed you too! In fact, it was hard for me to get over you!"

He chuckles and said, "Well hey, you're talking about me! I'm always hard to get over with!" I laugh and nudge him, making him land on the ground. He then grabs my waist and pins me to the ground next to him.

We gaze up at the stars and next thing you know, I spy a shooting star. Max said, "Quick, make a wish!"

I close my eyes and think, _I wish my life would never end with Max. Never end without complications!_

I don't know why I was worrying after all! Yes, our relationship started with a lie but at least it got mended.

I ask Max, "Did you wish yet?" He shakes his head and twines his fingers with min, saying, "It came true." I smile and see his hand trying to reach for mine. I hold onto it and kept gazing up. I then hear Max say, "I love you." A pause came between to relax, "Oh and I'm sorry for hitting Robert!" I chuckle and just shook it off.

I get up, leaning on my elbows and gasp to myself. He stretches his arms and stretches it behind his head, relaxing. I said, "I love you too." I then kiss him. He puts his arm around my waist and pushes me closer to him.

I add, "Oh and I don't care if you hit Robert! He kinda deserved it for almost kissing me and flirting with me so badly!" He chuckles and we just watch the stars.

I close my eyes and try to enjoy this peaceful moment. "You know those kind of couples who just sit down and watch the stars all night?" Max asks. I nod my head and say, "Yeah, but too be honest, this is getting quite boring!"

Max then lets go and asks, "Then what should we do?" He raises his eyebrow, giving me a cocked grin. He leans in until I put my hand to his chest and say, "Too much! Make me laugh."

||Max's POV||: I sigh and try to think of something that can make her laugh. Or at least something to make her smile! I look around and see a family eating spaghetti for their small picnic.

"What do you call a fake noodle. An impasta!" I say. She laughs and said, "That's so corny!" "Hey, it's either this or we can just go home right away." I joke. "Oh well then that was such a hilarious joke!" Melissa says sarcastically. She then starts fake laughing, which seemed to fade.

I then ask, "Hey what did the flower say to the bee?" She leans her head to the side, confused. "What?" She asks. I wave my wand out and point to the flower.

A bee flies on it and tries to take any pollen until the flower actually yelled out, "Buzz off!"

"Ya get it?" I ask. She laughs and nods her head. Like it is, back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

||Max's POV||: When it became 8:45, I asked Melissa, "Do you want me to take you home now?" She shakes her head and says, "I'll just text Alexandria I'm staying over at Holly's place. She'll help take undercover."

I nod my head and out my arm under her neck to protect her. I then see in the sky, Holly, yelling out, "Got it!" She then flies away. Melissa giggles and nudges right next to me, cuddling closer.

When I find her asleep, I carried her bridal-style and call the flying carpet. I step onto the carpet, with her still in my arms, and fly back to her place.

I land on the terrace and gently carry her to her room. Alexandria comes in and puts the blanket over her. She then quietly mouths, "Thank you." I bow my head to show that I'm saying, "You're welcome!"

I leave and jump back onto the red flying carpet. I notice a gold chain, which seems like a bracelet. "This must be Melissa's," I say to myself, "Eh, I'll return it to her tomorrow! Now, magic carpet, DESCEND!" I then fly away home.

||Alexandria's POV||: I walk back down the stairs and see Ian with his arms crossed. He sighs and asked, "Who's the boy who broke Melissa's heart?" I tilt my head in confusion, even though I know who he's talking about.

Max Russo, the guy that is purr-fect for Melissa!

"Oh you know," He says, "The one with the sister who changed the clock half an hour before 8 the other day! Also the same person who was walking down Waverly Street, asking the boy how he broke Melissa's heart!"

I begin to stutter and say, "She-She-She could be referring to another Melissa!" Ian said, "True true! But if it's him, we're going to have to talk!"

I sigh and just shrug. I then go upstairs, pretending as if I will go to my room but once I reached the second floor, I quickly ran to Melissa's room.

I shake her and say, "Melissa, Melissa! Ian knows about you and Max!" She immediately stands up, bumping her head to mine. "OW!" We both say. "What?" She asks.

"Melissa, she knows about Max!" I restate. She widens her eyes and starts to freak out. "How?" She asks. I shrug and say, "I don't know. When are you going to tell him?"

She shakes her head and says, "I don't know!"

I wrap my arms around her and sisterly rub her back saying, "Ah, Melissa, it's going to be okay! I think you should tell him now!" She nods her head and walks downstairs.

A few minutes later, she comes back up, frozen like an icicle. She said, "He needs to see him first!"

I say, "Well that's a good thing then!" I say. She smiles slightly but unsure. "Really?" She asks. I nod my head and say, "Yea.. I think."

She gives me a huge hug and says, "I don't care. Thanks, sis!" I smile and say, "Oh, you're very welcome!"

She then changes into pj's and goes to sleep.

||Melissa's POV||: I thought it was sweet of Max to drop me off at home. I wake up and open the curtains. I check my phone and see a cute text from Max.

**Max: Good morning, beautiful 3**

I reply by texting: **Come to my house ASAP! Love u 3**

I change into a tropical striped tank, tucked inside a red high-low skirt, and a big brown belt. I then turn on my iPod and put on a pair of brown heels. I start breakdancing to the music and take a small rest. I then hear a doorbell ring and hear Max's voice.

Alexandria and I peek from the staircase and listen to them talk. Alexandria whispers to me, "It's working!" I overhear every single word and each of it is pleasant.

Ian said, "And you promise not to break her heart again?" He nods his head, putting his hand over his heart, saying, "I promise." Ian then gives a smile and pats him on the back.

He said, "Welcome to the family then, Max Russo! Keep her safe." Max nods his head gratefully and finds me on the staircase with Alexandria, watching us act like sneaky spies that are just horrible at camouflaging, and our hands folded together, except our index fingers, creating fake guns.

Alexandria and I then pretend to act casually, as if we saw nothing. Ian comments, "Nice acting!" We both roll our eyes and just walk the rest of the way.

I immediately walk to Max, with his arms around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and smile at Ian, saying, "Thank you!"

I grab my bag beside the couch and leave with Max. As we walk, he asks me, "Where do you wanna go? I don't have a shift today so I'm off for the morning." I reach into my bag and show him my paint brush.

I think he should know where I wanna go!

We headed down to the alley and I start spreading out the colors. I take out a shade of blue and started painting. I ask Max, "Do you want to paint too?"

He shrugs and says, "Well I don't know! I don't want to ruin your beautiful creation!" He then walked behind me and out his arms around my waist.

That beautiful creation of mine is a picture of a bird soaring through the sky, high above the clouds.

"What is this painting about?" I ask. She strokes the wall, finishing the picture of the bird, and answers, "It shows how much I want to be free and just let go, do whatever I want and not get into trouble! Everywhere I go with my family, it's just too serious, too formal! That's why I hide mostly in my room so I can dance, let loose, and just have fun!"

I chuckle and say, "Yeah I saw you dance when I was at your terrace that one time."

She opens her mouth in disbelief and nudges me in the chest. She said, "I can't believe you! I hate you for that!" I grab her hand and twirl her around. I then give her a gentle kiss and ask her, "Do you hate me now?"

She pauses and smirks, "It's hard to be mad at you..." I laugh and then help her paint. She strokes gray for clouds and said, "Almost done!"

"So this represents independence?" I ask. She looks back at me and says sarcastically, "No, I just like to paint birds!"

She then said, "It's hard to show the real me around people but until you came along, I get self confidence! I get to act who I really am around you!"

I smile and my cheeks turn bright red. I'm just actually glad she gets to show who she really is to me, and not acting to be someone she's not. She then exclaims, "Finished!"

I applaud and come up from behind her, holding her in my arms. I comment, "It's beautiful! It shows your independence." She looks up and kisses my whispering, saying, "Thank you!"

_Author's note:_ I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry. But anywhoo, r&r, at least I'm back! Much love


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

||Melissa's POV||: I'm actually proud of what creation I've just made! I'm even more proud to have a boyfriend that comprehends with me for once!

I free myself from Max's arms and grab my polaroid camera from my backpack. I ask Max, "Hey, can you take a picture of me with my artwork?"

He nods his head and turns on the camera. "3... 2..." He counts, "1... Smile and say, 'I love Max!'" I giggle and say, "I love Max!" the camera snapped a flash and I try not to blink.

I then looked over the picture and thought, _Wow, I look friggin ugly._ But then I hear Max comment, "You look beautiful, as always!" My cheeks flush red from his compliment. He kept scrolling through my photos and he found this one of me with braces.

He asks, "Woah, you got braces?" I shake my head and retorted, "No, I ate a transformer and forgot to floss!" I slip the camera from his fingers and packed it in my bag.

I then walked to the Waverly Substation with him to grab a bite for lunch. I then grab a five dollar bill and give it to Max. He asks, "What's this for?"

I say, "It's for lunch! I want to pay because I feel bad for getting free food here instead of everyone else!" He shakes his head and pushes the five dollar bill.

I then put the bill in my bag, saving it to give someone else who is reliable to put it in the cash register. I see Harper and mouth, "Put in the cash register for me, please?" She nods her head and does as told.

We then went upstairs to the apartment and found Mr. Russo, saying, "Hey, Melissa! Is it okay that tonight we can all have a family dinner after Max's shift at the Substation with you?"

Mrs. Russo added, "It's time that we all talk and have bonding time with you together, as a family!" I nod my head and say, "Of course, Mrs. Russo! I'll be staying the whole day with Max."

I look at him, grinning with excitement. He then takes me upstairs to his room, where we can be alone. Before we go inside, we pass by the printer in the hallway. He prints out the picture of me, on the side next to my artwork from the alley.

I ask, "Why did you print this out?" He said, "Come here, I wanna show you something."

He takes my hand and leads me to his room. He closed the door behind me and scuffles his stuff, searching for something in his desk. He then gives up and just takes out his wand, casting a spell, "_Ex, ex, extra hand, make a stand, give us a hand!_"

A living hand appears on top of the desk. I jump up from the bed and Max asked, "Help me find the scrapbook of me and Melissa!" The hand gives it a thumbs up and starts searching the desk. In a matter of minutes, the book is in the palm.

The hand then flies toward me, gently putting the book on my lap. I say, "Thank you... Hand!" It gives me a thumbs up and Max zaps the wand to make it disappear.

He then sits down on his chair. He pats his lap so I sat on it. I open the book in front of him. I ask, "Is this the scrapbook of us?"

He nods his head and said weakly, "Yeah! I added tons of photos of us and added more from Justin."

I flip to the first page set of photos and look at us, having fun together. When we were at the park, at the Russo resident, in the sky, my terrace, the kitchen when we were baking cookies, and more.

The book ended up being a quarter full! I say, "Aww! Max, this is so sweet and just so cute!" He smiles and takes out the printed photo of me. He places it in an empty frame on the scrapbook and said, "There! Voila! You and your artwork."

He gets a pen and marks today's date on it and labels it, _Melissa's Alley Artwork._ This just increases my smile.

I close the book and put it to the side.

Max then falls back onto the recliner chair and pulls me down as well. I face him and he faces me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. He pushes me closer to him and wraps his arms around me.

I close my eyes, relaxing this peaceful moment. Then I hear him say, "Haha!you're cute when you look like you're about to sleep!" I open my eyes and nudge him.

He then moves my thighs closer to him and doesn't remove his hand.

I start to twitch my legs because it just prickles my skin. He then slides up his hand and then I begin to stutter. I say, "You're a little low there!" He rolls his eyes and slides his hands to my waist line.

I say, "I'm sad that later on, we can't be together!" He shakes his head and said, "Don't think about it! Just ignore that and live what you have left."

All of a sudden, Alex opens the door, which makes us both flinch apart. "Alex!" Max yelled.

"Oh there you are, you two weird lovebirds!" Alex exclaims. _Really_, I think to myself. I whisper to Max, "What is she up to?" He shrugs, giving me an _I don't know_ look. Alex then just waves her wand and zaps it in the air.

We then find ourselves in the living room with pillows on the floor. It was like I just dropped off a cliff and landed into a cloud. "Pillows for feet spell," Justin says, "You're learning!" "I know right?" Alex says triumphantly.

Alex then zaps her wand and says, "_Into thin air, send this chair_!" The chair we sat on then disappears, making me and Max falls to the floor.

"Now," Justin says, "Before we begin, _make your troubles no more, go in through the outdoor!_" My stomach starts to rise in fear. "What are you guys doing?" Max asks.

Juliet said, "We have an idea to help your relationship! Ya know, helping you guys be together forever?"

Max's face and I light up like a Christmas tree. We ask, "How?" Max then said, "Wait, are you guys going to put some sort of spell to make Mr. Crumbs think she's a wizard?" Alex paused and thought for a minute and said, "Okay, make that plan B, or we should call it 'operation sneak–" "No!" Justin cut in.

"Sit, sit," Justin says. We did as told and he continues, "Since Max is a wizard, and Melissa won't let him give up his powers, we had an idea! How about turning Melissa into a magical being?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

||Melissa's POV||: I turn bright pink and ask excitedly, "Really? How?"

Alex explains, "Choose what kind of magical being that you would want to be," She then drops a huge book right from the height of my head down to my lap. It gave a huge slam sound, which hurt my thigh. Tears begin to fill of pain as I squint my eyelids shut from huge pang.

She continues, "These are the ones that can be reliable to you! Something that you would like!"

I open the book and Max comments, "Ok, ew DO NOT BE A LEPRECHAUN. As much as I think leprechauns are cool, but I don't want to be dating a shorty!"

I laugh and tousle his hair. Then, I hear Harper come up the stairs, suggesting, "I think you should be a fairy! You have the body type for it and I bet you would look super cute in those little dress outfits! I can make you one so you can match with me!"

I look at her and smile awkwardly. I then say, "But fairies are just too girly for me!"

Harper shoots me a look of disbelief and smirks, "Fine! Then don't be one!"

Juliet explains, "However, there are three types of fairies— tooth fairies, regular fairies, and power fairies." I nod my head and say, "Well maybe power fairies are good for me!"

Alex shakes her head and said, "No, that'll just break the friendship between the two of us! Either or, power fairies are just as girly and weird as the normal ones!" Max says, "And you have to go through years of training although! We will never have time to see each other if you become one!"

Justin then adds, "How about you be a mermaid? I've always wanted to be friends with a mermaid."

"Oh that seems awesome!" I say, "I'll think about it. I wanna see if there are any other options."

I keep flipping through the pages. I then realize that mermaid doesn't let you fly. A fairy does, but you either have to go through much training or be girly, which is the total opposite of me.

I want something where I can be dependent of and that I'm proud to be! I don't want something that changes my whole point of view or the whole... Me!

I didn't even discuss this with Alexandria or Ian!

"Look," I say, "This is great and all but I need to discuss this with my family! To let them know. Besides, it'll give me more time to think!"

They all nod head and say, "Ok!" Juliet adds, "Just give us the results tonight at the family dinner!"

"Ok!" Was all I could say. Max then asks, "Hey, can I now spend time with her?" Justin answers, "Go ahead, crazy lovebirds!" I giggle and Max takes my hand.

Justin waves his wand and recites, "_Reverse the spell don't make me scream and yell!_" Max and I then opened the door and left.

Max went down for his shift and put on an apron. He asked, "Do you wanna help?" I nod my head. I take an apron and wrap it around. Max hands me a notepad and said, "Take orders, can you?" I nod my head and begin to wait tables. Meanwhile, he made the sandwiches and I would hand it to the person. After, I left and walked home. That was actually pretty...fun!

All of a sudden, as I walk, Holly decides to swoop in. She lands right in front of me in a quick motion, landing perfectly on her feet. She exclaimed, "I heard you're going to be a magical being!"

I nod my head and say, "Yeah! Now, I thought you were gonna stop eavesdropping and surprising us like this ninja style!"

"It's not me," She complains, "Blame my vampire senses!" I blush, just thinking of Max. Holly comments, "Aww! You guys are just so cute together! It's like you two never give up on each other, staying together forever!" Again, she read my mind.

Holly's eyes turn red and spreads her wings. She then suggested, "Hey, what if you became a vampire?"

I think about it for a minute and say, "Vampire it is!" Because to be honest, it seems pretty cool and a vampire has wings so why not?

I then checked my watch and it is almost 8, which is the time of the family dinner. I asked Holly, "But who will... Bite me?"

_Wow_, I think, _That was something I never thought I would ask!_

Holly shrugs and says, "Well I'm not because number one, you're my best friend and it would be very awkward for a best friend to be all up in your neck! Second, I don't have a reason, I just don't want to bite you."

She smiles and shows her fangs. It's not really that big as I thought it would be but it's insanely trenchant and keen! It almost looks so tv-like!

I would try to touch it but that'd just be weird. I just comment, "Woah, those are cool..." I'm literally blown away. I couldn't wait to have those, that's if I have permission to!

I continued walking home and freshened up. I asked Ian about the family dinner. That, he approved, but once I told him about becoming a vampire, he immediately stopped what he was doing at that second.

"What?" He asks, "Are you out of your mind, Melissa? Melissa, this is dangerous and not just to yourself but what if you get.. You know, fangs up on our necks? That's just nasty and it's just cold-hearted to turn your family members into one!"

I then start to stutter and feel embarrassed, especially with the fact that Alexandria is hiding behind the staircase.

I say, "I'm not! I have enough blood from... Holly!" She then swoops in through the window, breaking a vase. She says, "Oh...sorry.. But Yes, i have enough blood for Melissa! I will provide her all the blood she will need and no harm will be done on others!"

I nod my head in agreement. I shake it so hard that my neck feels like breaking!

Ian sighs and paces around, scratching the back of his head. He then asks, "Why do you even want to do this?" I then start to explain this whole complicated predicament.

He stops walking and turns his head to him. He said, "Really?" I nod my head, beginning to get scared.

||Ian's POV||: I shake my head and look into Melissa's eyes. I've raised her ever since she was 4, when Mom died and Dad disappeared. That makes it 13 years of me raising her with Alexandria. Grandma also helped a little but she's mostly gone now.

She's disintegrated in ashes now in the jar on the top shelf, above of the fireplace. She gave us a good amount of money that could go on for this year.

Melissa's eyes tell truth and that she really wants this. I am anxious to say no but also kinda feel bad, since I disapproved her last two relationships.

I sigh and just didn't want to say it but I did, "Okay fine! But no blood-drinking of us, no bringing pesky animals home, and nothing disgusting that involves us!"

She jumps up in a squeal and runs to hug me tight. I chuckle and hear her say, "Thanks, big brother! Really, for everything."

She then grabs her purse and begins to leave. I say, "Just text me when you're coming home or if you're staying there!" She nods her head and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Bye! Thanks, brother!" She waves at me and closes the door.

Alexandria stands next to me and friendly nudges me on the arm. She said, "You did a good thing!" I shrug and mumble, "Shut up."

It's kinda embarrassing to be the softie for once! I'm usual the strong, strict one, who always strategizes. I then went back to my office work and Alexandria walks upstairs.

_Author's note:_ There's only two more chapters left! R&R please! Thanks (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

||Juliet's POV||: I arrive at the Russo residence, feeling so calm. I'm so used to their foolishness that even if I mess up on something, it's not as bad as their mishaps.

I knock on the door and take a step back, leaving space from me and the yellow door. Justin opens and exclaims, "Juliet! You're just in time! Everyone's here. Butterfly kiss!" I lean in bat my eyelashes against his.

I then turn around and see the whole family giving us an awkward look, most likely Melissa. She's not used to it, though! Alex just comments, "Ew! You two may be meant for each but you guys are just so... Ugh!"

I then sit down next to Melissa and ask, "So, Melissa, are you going to be a wizard like Max?"

She shakes her head and said, "I choose a vampire! It's something that totally relates to me, Max approves it, and Holly is going to help me through it."

Max nods his head and said, "I love her to death and if she is willing to do this, then I'm okay with it!"

The family and I open our mouths in awe, some in shock (Mrs. Russo and Alex comes to mind) and Mason commented, "Well I think that's sweet! Alex, didn't you say she was going to be a mermaid?"

She shrugs and said, "Well if she's a vampire, then I'm okay with that! I mean, I have the mermaid scale and if you don't want it anymore, then I'll just keep it in a safe in the lair."

Justin snatches it from her hands and yells, "Hey! Those are fragile and hard to clip off of a mermaid! _I'll_ put it in the lair."

We then begin to eat, leaving an awkward silence. I then ask, "Wait, then who's going to bite you?"

She shrugs, giving me an _I don't know_ expression. "I haven't really asked anyone and Holly refused! She thinks it's really weird for her."

I nod my head and then say, "Well then how about I do it? It'll only take a few seconds...before you get knocked out and feel doozy with maybe some side effects!"

Her face gives me a smile and said, "Sure!" I know it must be weird to volunteer to bite someone's neck but that is just how life goes on!

We then continue eating and when we finish, Max and Melissa decided to go upstairs to the room.

||Melissa's POV||: I follow Max right behind him. He opens the door and gestures, saying, "Ladies first!" I narrow my eyebrows, thinking,_ He's now that polite?_ I then say, "Why thank you!" I then walk, still keeping watch of him from the corner of my eyes.

I then see him staring at something. "Hey, stop looking at my bottom!" He laughs and I just think, _Oh wow, Max! So sneaky. __**-.-**_

I start getting disgusted with myself, thinking of all these pervy thoughts in my head. I sit down and see that his room is spotless. He cleaned for once!

I sit on his bed and take off my heels. Max gets something from his back pocket and bends in one knee in front of me. He ties his shoe lace and then holds up a blue box from the ground.

He then said, "Melissa, we've gone out for weeks and–" Mr. Russo passes by his room and spots us. He pops his eyes open and runs to Max, interrupting him by saying, "NO! What.. Are you doing?" Max narrows his eyebrows and says, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just giving her something!" Mr. Russo said, "Yea but you do know you're too young to be hitched, right?"

Max, still confused, asks, "What do you mean by getting hitched? Is it like going to a rodeo or something?" Mr. Russo slaps his forehead with his palm and asks, "Just what are you giving her?"

Max gives a slight smile and hands me the box. He says, "Yu'll just have to see. Open it!"

I gently pull apart the black ribbon and lift the blue top. I then see a small silver infinity ring tucked inside a red pillow. My smile grows to the largest I've ever smiled.

I say, "Max! This is beautiful!" He lifts the ring and turns it over. It read in beautiful cursive, "Max and Melissa forever" three diamond studs line up on each side of the quote.

"Aww," I say, "Max, I love it! Thank you!" I hug him and kiss him, falling for the world. He slips it on my forefinger of my right hand twines his fingers to mine. Mr. Russo sighs of relief, putting his hand over his heart.

I take out my polaroid and he asks, "Want me to take it?" We both nod heads as I hand him the camera. He snaps the picture and gives it back to us with a smile.

All of a sudden, he called out, "Honey! Max's room is stuffy, I need tissues!" He walks out with tears filling his eyes of joy. I smile warmly and take out the scrapbook.

I label it on the scrapbook, _Last Moment Before A Vampire_. I put in today's date and let Max print out the picture.

We then hear Juliet call out, "Melissa, Max! Come down here! I'm going to bite you!" I then hear Alex comment, "Wow, I never thought I would hear any of those words in real life!"

I come down and see Juliet tell Alex, "Well our lives aren't normal!"

She then walks to me and drags me by the hand. She gently moves my hair away from my neck. She places her hands in-between my head and neck, and on my shoulders.

Justin asks, "Are you ready for this?" I nod my head. Mason said, "Wow, this is some... Night!" "Hey, we count this night as normal," Alex said, "You should've seen other nights where... Okay imma stop talking now!"

I hear my breathe coming out myself. Inside, I'm screaming. I'm like, _Are you kidding me, Justin? I _am_ ready for this but I'm freakin scared to death! _

Max then holds my hand and whispers, "Don't worry, I'm here for you!"

I close my eyes and hear Alex say, "Go ahead!"

||Max's POV||: I can feel that she is nervous, stuttering. I held her hand to let her know that she is going to be alright. But to be honest, I don't know if she will!

Juliet says, "Ok... Here we go..." She then sinks her teeth onto her skin. Melissa squints her eyes, trying not to scream from the pain but she starts to lighten up.

Justin turns away. Disgusted, yelling, "Ew! Ew! Ew! What kind of world do we revolve around?" Alex just laughs at him, saying, "A world where they sell your dolls!" He exclaimed angrily, "They're action figures!" I couldn't help but chuckle

Juliet then releases, wiping her mouth of blood. Melissa then collapses onto me, so I let her stay in my arms. "That is awesome," I say, "Watching a vampire bite a person.. 4D!" Justin, Alex, and Juliet give me weird faces and roll their eyes.

"Although, there is still some blood on her neck." I say. Juliet raises her hand and said, "Oh I'll get that–" Alex and Justin interrupt, "NO!" I carry her bridal style to the couch and I just let her sleep on my lap.

Alex takes out her wand and zaps Melissa's clothes to sweats. I ask her, "Can you change my clothes too? You know the lazy me!" She rolls her eyes and zaps me into my sweats.

Juliet says, "She will stay asleep like that for tonight and she'll wake up tomorrow morning by around 9 am and such! But watch if she gets anxious in the morning because that means she can feel the pain, which is good! That means I bit her, hard."

I nod my head and just let her sleep. I lay down and move her body next to me. I put around her waist and pull her closer to me. I then close my eyes, falling to sleep.

Melissa's now a vampire. This should be good! Right?

_Author's note_: I know the ending is cheesy. Deal with it.


	12. Chapter 12: Last Chapter!

**Chapter 12:**

||Melissa's POV||: I wake up to see a blanket covered over me. I'm in Max's room... I feel a little hazy but I can manage! I then see at my side, Max, who is still asleep. His lips are up at my neck, right next to my wound bite.

I can feel him breathing on me. I turn around and see that he was holding my hand all along. I close my eyes and just pretend to sleep.

I then hear his voice say, "I know you're awake! You first slept in the living room but then I carried you to my bedroom since Alex started getting creeped out watching tv while we're sleeping right next to her!" I open my eyes once again and watch his eyes slowly open as well. He squints and wrinkles his nose, giving me a funny face.

I giggle and try to get up. Then, I feel his hand grab my arm and pull me back next to him on the bed. I kiss him and he finally lets go. He said, "Good morning, vampire!" He then gives me a wink and I just giggle, saying, "Good morning, my wizard!"

I walk to the full-body mirror and see that I can't see my own reflection. I then ask Max, "Is my bite okay?"

Max walks to me and lifts up my hair. He brushes it away, feeling the softness. He looks at it and said, "Yeah you're fine!"

I then just sit down on the bed and I watch him chck himself out on the mirror. He stretches, making his shirt go up and his abs visible. _Six pack,_ I think to myself,_ nice..._ He then gives an air kiss to himself and unveils his muscles.

I laugh and say, "You're such a conceited boy!" He turns around and lifts me in the air. My legs wrap around him and he holds me by the mid thighs. He kisses me so passionately. I pull away and smile. "At least I'm strong and not as limp as Justin!" He said. "I heard that!" Justin calls from his room.

He then carries me around onto his back, giving me a piggyback ride, and takes me downstairs. He acts as if he was a plane, flying through the sky. I squeal of excitement, feeling like I'm on a rollercoaster! He runs around the house and goes in circles everywhere.

He then lays me on the couch and he ends up sitting on top of me. He then rolls over and brings me toward him. Soon enough, I'm laid on top of him.

He then reaches into his pocket and said, "This must be yours!"_ My lucky bracelet_, I think, _I've been looking all over for that!_ He slips it on my wrist and it still shines that golden reflection upon my face.

I tangle my fingers through his hair until I hear footsteps coming from upstairs. I immediately roll next to Max and say, "Oh hi, Alex!"

She jumps and says, "Heyo..." She sees me next Max, which makes her want to throw up I bet. I get off of the bed and walk toward her, "Anywhoo, how is the whole vampire thingy?" I shrug and say, "I guess it's ok but there's not much of the whole, 'i hate sun' kind of thing going on! You know, I'm supposed to hate the sun?"

Alex shakes her head and said, "No that depends on distance between you and the sun! If the sun is like right above the area of New York and around it, than you have to hide! The sun is all the way in California right now!"

I nod my head and thought, _Oh, I never knew that!_

She then said, "Holly came by last night, which was extremely creepy! You should've seen her just staring at me like an apple-head doll through the window," She then takes out a foam cup container from the kitchen drawer," She told me to give you this blood!"

I give her an odd look. I'm not so used to this whole vampire stuff yet.

I hold the foam container and drink some through the straw. Max gives me a disgusting look and asks, "How does it taste?"

I pause, letting myself taste the red thick liquid. I answer, "Not bad! I think it's actually pretty good."

Alex makes a sour face and just pours herself a glass of milk.

Justin then comes downstairs and a door knocks. He yelled, "I'll get it!" He walks toward the door and opens it. There standing was Juliet, all dressed up for a nice day, even though it's just 7 am in the morning.

She comes in and asks me, "Hey, Melissa! Is it going alright?" I nod my head and shake the foam cup in my hand. Juliet gives me a thumbs up and said, "Hey, you can spread your wings for now, since it's 7 am, vampire rush hour!"

I shrug and just walk to the terrace. In less than a few seconds, I'm already opening the door. "Super speed.." I whisper to myself.

Max comments, "My girlfriend is amazing!" He runs and hugs me. He kisses me on the cheek and follows me outside. I smile and look to Juliet.

She says, "Ok, calm down and concentrate. Spread your arms out and think of your wings." _Ohkay_, I think to myself.

I lay out my arms, spread wide apart and close my eyes. I inhale and exhale and just think of myself, trying to picture my wings on my mind.

All of a sudden, I feel something growing against my skin. A set of black bat wings is shown and I open my mouth in awe. Max holds my hand and asks, "May I ride?"

I nod my head and begin to get nervous. I then buckle my knees by how much weight he weighs. I ask him, "Man, how much do you eat?"

Juliet then spreads her wings and says, "I'll catch you just in case!" She then ducks and starts flying. I then fall forward and spread my wings immediately. I glide upon the air and feel the wind in my face.

"Oh my gosh," I exclaim, "This is so awesome!" I can hear Max scream in excitement. This is just like a rollercoaster, except I'm making the tracks.

I then warn Max, "Hold on! Imma try this!" He grips onto me and I start swirling in circles to above the clouds. The fog in my face is just like feeling free, walking to heaven.

Max exclaims, "This is so awesome! Way better than Cony Island!" I giggle and stop in the middle of the sky, still flapping my wings.

I smile and kiss his cheek. I then fly down and landed back on the terrace.

I make my wings disappear and I'm out of breathe.

I actually felt independent for once, just how I wanted it to be! This life is the life I have been so longly asking for for a long period of time! Now, my dream has come true.

||Max's POV||: I'm glad that Melissa is like this! She has now experienced new freedom, I can tell by her eyes. They're beautiful, especially when they light up like now. Everything about her is beautiful, no matter how many mishaps it has been through.

I look at Melissa and see her promise ring is still on. I then hold her in my arms.

We make promises and break them. Sometimes we mend them but in other times, we just let it go to the end. But this promise, our promise, is something we can never forget.

**The End... Maybe.**

_Author's note:_ I don't know if I should make a sequel or a foreword or not, so tell me what you think by PMing or leaving a review. K thanks. Hope you liked it! Much love


End file.
